Lightweight pallets made of corrugated cardboard are known, as disclosed for example in Joachim G. Scmidtke U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,325 issued Dec. 20, 1988, Robert J. Quasnick U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,074 issued Sep. 19, 1989 and Daniel A. Smith U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,991 issued Mar. 26, 1991. Each of these three references discloses a corrugated cardboard pallet having intersecting stringers and runners forming a platform, both the stringers and runners being separately constructed of multi-layered panels. Such pallets are relatively expensive to fabricate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight pallet of simple construction which is inexpensive to fabricate.